Untitled
by Caia
Summary: Things change when Rachel comes to town. Crossover with SVU. BobbyAlex, LoganBarek and ElliotOlivia... WIP. If you want to read and throw suggestions for the title, be my guest.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Untitled (For now)  
**Spoilers: "In the Wee Small Hours" and other epis before that one, but non in particular except for that one.  
Pairings: Goren/Eames – Logan/Berrek (mostly BA), and some Elliot/Olivia.  
Disclaimer: The characters you recognize do not belong to me, and no infraction is intended.

by Caia.

Note: I'm not sure what drove me to write this, other that I've been reading L&O: CI and SVU fanfic and I thought, well, why not write a version of my own. The idea has been rounding my head for a long time and now is time for me to try to put it on paper. I hadn't exactly planned for it to be a CI-SVU crossover, but it has, so I just hope you enjoy, and please, please, tell me what you think. **Reviews with any kind of comment are highly appreciated.** (The chapters are 400 words 500 aprox …)

* * *

They walked into her apartment after a romantic dinner to find a girl comfortably spread across her couch immersed in her reading. The sound of the door shutting distracted her from her book, and she turned with a smile to the couple staring at her in awe.

"Becky…" the girl said putting her book away and throwing her backpack over her shoulder as she stood up and headed to the door, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Wait, Rachel!" she shouted as the other was closing the door behind her.

"Don't worry I have another place to stay."

"I changed jobs."

"You'll tell me about it tomorrow. Have fun," Rachel said before running across the street and disappearing round the corner. _This will make a great story one day._

Silence prevailed in the room for a few minutes after the girl was gone.

"Who was that?" The man finally asked.

"My sister, Rachel."

"Becky?"

"Don't ask."

* * *

Rachel knocked and heard no response. She then proceeded to look for her key and walk casually inside and settling her things down in the bedroom. When she was done she made herself comfortable on the couch. She knew it was only a matter of minutes before he arrived to his apartment for the night.

Indeed, shortly after, Bobby Goren arrived to his apartment and found a body, much smaller than his, asleep on his couch. _Rachel._ He was not exactly surprised to see her there, or asleep… _she was probably exhausted_.

He put one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees and slowly carried her to the bedroom, where he laid her on the bed. She stirred but didn't wake up, and Bobby allowed himself to breathe again.

He sat in front of the TV for a couple of minutes but he couldn't concentrate. His vision was turning blurry and all he saw were fading colours.

When he turned the TV off, he heard Rachel calling him, barely in a whisper "Bobby?"

"Yeah?" he asked, walking back into the bedroom and sitting on the bed, next to her. "You didn't tell me you were coming. I'm glad you're here," he said, enveloping the girl in a tight hug.

"Well, I was actually planning to stay with Becky, just tonight, but she arrived with company and I couldn't ruin her evening…"

"So you thought about ruining mine, you sweet of you," he said playfully, finally pushing slightly away.

"You know that's not it!" She knew he knew it wasn't and that he was just being Bobby with her. _He looks tired._

"I know."

"You're tired." It was a statement, not a question. To everyone else he wouldn't have looked tired, but she always new and she never failed to tell him. "Come on, let's just get some sleep, ok? We can talk in the morning," she said, suppressing a yawn.

He didn't answer; he just started taking clothes off, not even bothering to tidy them up, until he was in a white t-shirt and boxers, while she changed into one of his big t-shirts.

Not much after, they were both soundly asleep, one of his arms around her and her head on his shoulder.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I got on the first chapter! Here's another ... I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I don't want to post everything togather to ran out of ideas and never finish the fic; it has happened to me before.  
You'll have Rachel's full story in following chapters and hopefully you won't have to wait too long, you'll see. Oh, and if you have any ideas as to how Bobby and Alex can get together, or Title, I'll have them in mind.

* * *

Goren and Rachel arrived together at One PP the next morning, him walking casually towards his desk with his coffee in hand, Rachel holding two cups and almost tiptoeing until she was right behind Alex.

"Hi, Bobby. I thought… you were buying coffee for both of us today?"

"Yeah, I got you coffee."

"So where's-" Alex stopped short when she saw a hand extend slowly from her left leaving a cup of coffee on her desk.

Before she could turn around she was startled by a voice she hadn't heard in a long time, but a voice she could still recognize, saying "Hi, Alex."

"Oh my God, Rachel! You're here!" _She's grown!_

"Surprise, surprise," the girl said giving her a warm hug and knowing smile. "I better go say hi to Jimmy before you have to start working. I'll be right back."

"Why didn't you tell me she was here, Bobby?" she exclaimed hitting him slightly in the arm.

"I walked into my apartment and there she was, it was late and we were tired so we went to bed, I couldn't call you so late," _and besides you wouldn't have slept at all._

"You could have."

"You can't play angry, Eames, it was a nice surprise and you know it."

"Yeah, I do," she replied with a wide smile. _It's a great surprise._

* * *

"James Deakins?" He heard a voice ask quite confidently.

"Yeah?" He asked still not looking up.

"Oh, now you don't even say hello to your favourite stranger?"

* * *

Logan and Barek had got called into the office earlier that morning. They wouldn't have been surprised if they had found Eames and Goren already there, sitting at their desks looking at files and drinking coffee, but that wasn't exactly the scenery they found. Yes, they _were_ sitting at their desks drinking coffee, but they were smiling at each other and laughing occasionally, not looking at files.

"You two chatting?" Logan asked as he and Barek approached them.

"We're just talking…" Bobby replied casually.

"You sound surprised, Logan."

"Well, I'd never seen you two so cheerful since… ever."

"Rachel's in town. You _have_ to meet her, she's a great kid," said Alex.

"Rachel?" asked Barek. _Rachel?_

"Yeah, she's a friend. She arrived last night. She's with Deakins right now, so-"

"Barek, Logan, Eames, Goren… in my office!" Bobby was cut off by their Captain's shout.

"Here we go…"

* * *

Captain Cragen walked out of his office to his detectives' desks and told Elliot and Olivia that they had got a call, a woman saying that she thought her sister was being abused. She hadn't left her name, but she had given her sister's and a description as well. Apparently they would be able to find her at the park.

It was a slow morning, so Cragen told the two detectives to take a look, but that he wasn't expecting much… "it sounded like the woman herself wasn't sure if she really believed what she was saying."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Rachel's story had to be written somehow… this chapter is only the beginning of a conversation between her and Elliot and Olivia. They have a bigger role than I thought they would, but I still like it, and I still think the fic is more LOCI than SVU. Please Review… and again, if you want to give me any ideas as to how Bobby and Alex should get together be my guest.

"It's cold. We shouldn't have parked so far…" Elliot complained.

"Hey, you drove!"

"Yeah, I know…"

They were at the park looking for this girl who apparently was being abused. Long, dark brown hair, wavy… They'd been told she was wearing green pants, a black shirt and a black coat that reached her knees. It wasn't much, but if she was there she wouldn't be hard to spot on a cold winter day.

Elliot spotted the girl and pointed her out to Olivia, who was rubbing her hands together not to get colder. Together, they approached the girl and showed her their badges.

"Rachel Mitchells?"

"Detectives Stabler and Benson, Special Victims Unit… I can't believe my sister called you guys!" the girl said in an almost bitter tone.

"Umm, h-" Elliot started asking something, but he was interrupted by the girl.

"I just know. But really, my sister was the one who called you, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was," Olivia answered.

Elliot just stared, beyond surprised.

"I'm Olivia. Do you want to tell us why she called us?"

"She just didn't believe me. I can't believe she trusts me this much - little."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, you're wasting your time here… I'm sorry you had to come down here. I'm not being abused."

"Well, we're here already, so we might was well talk, okay?" Elliot said.

"Sure. Can we walk, maybe back to your car? We're going to freeze otherwise."

"Of course…"

The three of them walked as the detectives asked questions and Rachel talked.

"You're sister said she thought you were being abused by an older man…"

"My sister doesn't understand…"

"Is there an older man?"

"The man my sister is referring to, his name is Bobby, but he's never touched be, he never would… Bobby doesn't have much of a family; his mother is not mentally stable, his father was in the picture for a very very short time, and he and his brother don't exactly get along, he has a gambling addiction."

"So, this man, Bobby, how old is he?"

"Forty-four."

"And you're 18…"

"Yes."

"Okay, if you say he's never touched you, how come your sister called us?"

"I'm staying at his apartment and she thinks we're having sex. I tried to explain everything to her, but she just flipped out: she started rising her voice at me and I just didn't feel like fighting, so I told her I'd be here and that I'd have my cell on in case anybody needed anything. And it's not like Bobby and her don't get along, as far as I know they've never had any problems but I guess she doesn't trust him that much after all, and please, don't think she's a bitch or anything, she's not, she's just being overly-overprotective…"

"Care to explain to us what you were going to explain to her?" Elliot inquired.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here it is! It's not all, but it's something. Oh, and I can't say when I'll update again… probably next week, but not sure when. Please, review!

"_Care to explain to us what you were going to explain to her?" Elliot inquired._

"Bobby and I met when I was twelve, at school, that's six years ago… He and his partner, I don't think I ever caught his name (he was – he didn't understand Bobby, he didn't even try to). Anyway, they went there to explain what their job was about. They didn't really talk much before the teacher asked them if they thought they could answer questions about out projects.

"We were working in groups, or alone on whatever we wanted, all year long and many of us had questions that the teacher thought they could answer, or at least give us a little help with," Rachel explained, pausing for a second to make sure neither detective had got lost. "Mine had a lot to do about umm, criminal psychology I guess it was. Bobby knew what I was talking about, he was interested, he answered my questions... and it looked like he knew a lot more than he even had time to explain right then.

"When the bell rang, just before they left the school I caught him and asked him if he could help me (with my project)… I wasn't exactly a shy kid, not with adults at least… he gave me his card and told me to call him…"

"And you called him." Elliot stated, more than asked.

"Well, yeah… my teacher didn't have any idea what my project was about, she didn't understand a single word I had written, and the same with my mom, but _I_ was still interested in my project, and it was _mine_. I went home that afternoon and told her everything about it (to my mom, about Bobby and his job, and the questions and the answers, and how he had agreed to help me and everything). So I called him. We talked, and my mom and him talked and the following day mom took me to the building where he works… I met Jim that day, so did mom.

"Bobby kept there some books that I could use and he let me take a look at them… mom wanted to wait for me but she had an appointment with her doctor and she talked to Bobby and Jim and so I stayed, and Bobby dropped me off on his way home."

"So umm, your mother was okay with leaving you there, just like that? I mean, you were twelve, right?"

"I was twelve, but she was ill and she knew that after she died I would be on my own mostly and I think she was glad when I met Bobby… I think he saw both Bobby and Jim as men I could count on after she was gone…"

"When did she die?"

"About seven months later, during the summer."

"And then what happened?"

"I moved to Argentina with my aunt and her husband… they had a two year-old boy, Manuel. I wasn't going to start school till March of the following year so I-"

"So why leave just then instead of waiting till March?"

"That's were I was going… I wanted to go to Argentina to get to know how things worked, I wanted to meet people before I started school, I wanted to improve my Spanish so that it wouldn't be so hard when I did start school… That's why I didn't wait to leave. Besides, my mother had died. I needed to get away from New York."

"What about your father?"

"And what about your sister?" Elliot inquired.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here is chapter 5. Chapter 6 next week.**

"What about your father?"

"And what about your sister?" Elliot inquired.

"Well, my father always knew who I was and I knew who he was and we talked like, for my birthday, and his, but that was pretty much it. My sister was happy she wasn't the only girl any more, so we had a closer relationship than with my father. See, he and my mother had an affair, which resulted in me… and his wife knew, and for some reason, don't ask me why 'cause I have absolutely no idea, she gave him another chance, and he took it. She knew, though, that she couldn't keep Becky from seeing me and hanging out with me, she just couldn't keep an eye on her all the time. I think Becky had just finished high school when I was born or something like that. Becky and my mother got along fine… I think you'll have to ask her about that, I don't think I ever asked her how she could forgive our father for having an affair, or how or why she got along with my mom like that… my brothers weren't so understanding… they were both in college, Charlie and Colin, we've never talked… the only think that bonds us is our father's blood, but that's about it, not that I care… Bobby's more like a brother to me than they both put together could ever be."

"And how did in come to staying at his apartment?"

"I came back in January, to see my sister, to see Bobby and James, to see my friends… I had turned 13 already… We had talked, Bobby and I. We had talked almost every day since the day I left, and we had agreed that I'd stay with him. He picked my up at the airport and we went to the office. He had work so I went to my school to say hi to my friends… he doesn't have a spare bedroom, and I was much smaller than him so I took the couch (I had never expected him to take the couch…). The next morning he went to work before I woke up. When he came back that night I had a fever… he made soup. I remember I woke up in the middle of the night screaming because I'd had a nightmare… it had been so real… so stupid, but so real. I told him I didn't want to be alone and so he just hold me… he's hold me every night I stayed with him since. But it was never, never, more than that. He just holds me." Rachel said looking at the detectives.

"So," Elliot stopped and sighed. "You've seen sleeping in the same bed as him since you're 13 years old?"

"Yes. And it's just sleep, detective."

"This is why your sister called us, right? She knew about this?" Elliot questioned.

"I guess, but Becky never gave me a chance to explain…"

"So, is your sister's name Rebecca Mitchells?"

"Mitchells was my mother's last name. It's Carolyn…"

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I said it would be up this week, so here it is… I know that there's a lot of SVU, but it's a crossover… please review.

* * *

_"So, is your sister's name Rebecca Mitchells?"_

"_Mitchells was my mother's last name. It's Carolyn…_ Carolyn Barek."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and then back at Rachel as if asking her to explain, to go on, so say something else… but she didn't.

"Carolyn Barek who works in Major Case?" Elliot finally got out. _Can't be._

"Yes, that's Becky…"

"So, umm, this guy Bobby's-" _Please, this can't be happening._

"Robert Goren, yes. Could I ask you something, though? I know you're going to talk to him, could you just not do it in the precinct, I mean, he hasn't done anything and… could you just wait till he's out of there, at least, please?"

_As a woman trying to protect her sister it's better than fine, but they're both cops and they work together!_ "I guess we could do that," Olivia said glancing at Elliot for a second.

"Thank you… I'm not going to ask you not to talk to Jimmy, though."

"Why not? What's the difference?"

"You guys go into his office, shut the door, draw the blinds, no one hears or sees anything, it could be about anything that you're talking about, it could be a message from your captain to him or something like that, you going there to talk to him doesn't imply Bobby has done anything, it doesn't get people thinking _'What has Goren done now?'…"_

"Ok… were can we reach you?"

"This is my cell," Rachel said, giving Elliot a small piece of paper, "it's on all the time, so I'll probably answer."

* * *

Stabler and Benson walked into Major Case and felt everyone staring at them… and they were thankful the detectives weren't there (Goren, Eames, Logan and Barek, especially the first and the last).

"Captain Deakins…" Elliot started when they reached the boss' office.

"Detectives, what brings you here?"

"Umm, Rachel Mitchells… we understand you know her?"

"What? Did something happen to her? I saw her this morning and she was-"

"Sir, we spoke to her and she says she's fine, but we got a call and we need to check up on it, to make sure she really _is_ fine, so if you don't mind we would like to ask you a few questions."

* * *

"So, what did you guys find?" Don Cragen asked Elliot and Olivia as soon as he saw them walking towards them – Munch, Fin and himself.

"Well," Olivia started, "Rachel says he's never touched her, and that he never would, she had a very interesting story… and it checks out."

"So the sister was wrong?"

"Apparently so. Cap I believe the girl, and even if I didn't, I don't think there's anything we can do. If something _is_ going on, she won't say anything."

"Have you talked to the guy yet? Do you know who he is?"

"No, we haven't talked to him. Yes, we know who he is." _And I wish I didn't know_.

"You're going to say who?"

"Umm," Elliot asked Olivia silently and continued, "we'd rather not, at least not yet." _We're really hoping this won't become another file, or a report, or anything at all… not even a rumour._

"Go talk to him, now." _I know it's late, don't give me that look._ "Let's just get this over with."

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm starting to feel this fic has no real plot and is never going to finish, and I really really don't want that, but I'll go on writing because I don't want to add an incomplete to my collection, and because it's fun.

* * *

Bobby walked up behind Rachel, wrapping her arms around her waist and turning her upside down with no effort at all, making her squeak loudly.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia stood outside Dtve. Goren's door when they hear a squeak, followed by silence and a "Bobby! Bobby put me down, come on..." They looked at each other, Olivia ready to get her gun out and Elliot ready to knock on the door. He stopped, though, as they heard "Robert Goren put me down. I have a spoon and I intent to use it!" followed by laughter. _What the hell?_

That was it. Olivia couldn't stand just stand there any longer. It didn't sound like whoever was talking was in pain or in danger, but the intrigue was killing her. She simply put her hand up and knocked on the wooden door.

"The rice is going to stick…" the voice inside said, "here, you take care of that, I'll get the door."

* * *

Bobby grabbed the wooden spoon and marched into the kitchen. _Maybe Alex could make it did come after all._

* * *

The door swung open.

"Please, come in."

_Well, she doesn't seem surprised to see us here. Then again, why would she? She asked us not to talk to him in the precinct…_The detectives followed Rachel into Bobby's apartment… the place was clean and tidy. Everything was exactly were it was supposed to be.

"Bobby!"

"Umm, does he know, does he know we were going to talk to him?" _She probably told him the whole story, and maybe even what she said to us… _

"Nope… you can wait for him here, or you can come with me…" Rachel said simply as she made her way to the kitchen, were Bobby was.

_So maybe nothing ever happened after all… if she had been abused and she didn't want to admit it she would have told him exactly what she told us so when we ask him questions their stories match… right? So maybe nothing happened._

Elliot and Olivia decided to follow her, keeping some distance. They were surprised, awed, intrigued by their relationship when they entered the kitchen and saw Rachel sitting on the counter trying the rice from the spoon Bobby was holding for her.

_We're here. For some reason I would have expected them to behave less friendlily around us._ Olivia's thoughts were interrupted when Bobby turned around asking what he could do for them.

"We just need to ask you a few questions. Do you mind if we go somewhere more private?"

"Sure… what is this about?"

"You don't know?"

"I may have an idea, but I'm not sure it's what I'm thinking…"

"Becky called them. Spoon please…"

_So this is why she was so pissed at me all day…_

Before they were out of the kitchen, Rachel's question threw the detectives from SVU a little off balance… "Do you guys want to stay for diner? You don't have to answer now, think about it… it should be ready in about thirty minutes."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
AN: counts to one thousand Sorry I took so long… it's finally here. I don't know when my next update will be, I started University last week and I've been crazy, I still am…

* * *

Elliot sat on a chair across from Bobby and Olivia, who say on opposite ends of the big couch in the living room. 

"So, as Ms. Mitchells said, her sister called us this morning saying she thought her sister was being abused and asked us to take a look."

"I'll answer whatever questions you have. Barek thinks it's me, abusing Rachel, doesn't she?"

"Yes," Elliot answered truthfully.

"Mr. Goren, you don't sound too concerned..."

"I'm not. I would know if Rachel was ever abused, or if she were being abused; we trust each other with everything we are, I would know."

"You're saying she would tell you?"

"Most probably, yes. We talk at least three times a week, all year round, and we tell each other everything. And I know how it must sound but we do… We only don't tell each other what we can't or shouldn't tell each other, like umm, when I'm working a case I can't give her details, I shouldn't, and she knows, so she doesn't ask."

"Well, you say you talk about everything, do you talk about sex?"

* * *

_Rachel and Bobby lay on bed, as usual, with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her._

"_Have you ever imagined being with her?" she asked, emphasising the word 'being'._

"_Rachel…"_

"_I know you have Bobby, just, admit it, to me… you know I wouldn't tell a soul."_

"_Why do you ask if you already know the answer?"_

"_Why do you?"_

"_Okay. I get it," he said with a sight. "Yes, I have."_

"_Which circumstances do you like better?" _

_Bobby looked at her quizzically._

"_Oh, come on, I'm not asking you describe your sexual fantasies Bobby! Not in detail anyway," Rachel exclaimed, giving him a grin, "Not even I would go that far…"

* * *

_

"Umm… kind of," Bobby replied with a half-smile.

The conversation went on for a while before Rachel came out of the kitchen and told the three that the Goulash was ready, and that both Elliot and Olivia were staying, and that was not up for discussion.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting," Elliot observed after they left Goren's apartment. 

"We'll tell the Captain in the morning. Right now I want to sleep… Give me a ride home?"

"Of course…"

'_You should just kiss her you know,'_ she had told him when she was sure Olivia was not listening. _'And don't even try to deny it; it's obvious that you have very strong feelings for her.'_

"Hey, what's on your mind?"

"What? Umm, nothing. Really."

_She really did tell me to kiss Olivia. The kid…no – she's just a kid, what does she know? Though…no, she told me to kiss my partner! Oh, am I that obvious? Just take a deep breath, it'll pass. But I do, I do want to kiss her. I just, what if –_

"Elliot? Are you okay? Do you want to come up for a drink of something?"

_Or something… No, no, no, no, she wouldn't just, that's not what she meant! I have to stop this._

"Umm…"

"Come on," she said, slamming the door of the car behind her.

* * *

"You what?" Bobby shouted before Rachel gave her a chance to explain. 

"You heard me. I told Elliot he should just kiss her… Don't tell me you didn't see it too, they're perfect together, just like you an-"

"You think he'll do it?" he asked curiously, suddenly interrupting her.

"Of course he will… You'll see tomorrow they'll be different people. They said they'd go by One PP," she replied with a triumphant smile.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Don't like, don't read.  
If you read already and didn't like, please comment so next time, I won't do as bad…  
Just don't be mean – and that (to me) has little to do with what you say, but how you say it.  
It's not so long, but it's something. Chapter 10 will be up as soon as I finish writing the 11th.

After talking to Cragen and having some lunch, Olivia and Elliot went to One Police Plaza to tell Carolyn Barek that nothing inappropriate was going on between her sister and Detective Goren, and in the end they decided to stick around.

"…the first couple of months were hard, and I mean really hard. I couldn't keep up with him and he wasn't much help… I remember I walked into Deakins' office one day and handed him my request for a new partner, and the next day Bobby had changed completely. Something had happened and I didn't know what, I couldn't explain it but he let me know that he knew I was there; he started making things slightly easier, he started explaining his comments, his findings, what he was thinking, it was like he was a different person, or as if he knew about the letter. He may have suspected, but he most certainly did not know… Just before we got off work that day I met Rachel. She walked into the precinct and into Deakins' office like she belonged there, and she did." Alex let out a small laugh. "She invited me to Bobby's apartment, said she was cooking and she wanted to 'get to know Bobby's partner.' We talked, a lot. After that I knew I had to withdraw my request. I guess you could say Rachel made me realize it was worth giving him a second chance, she had shown me a completely different side of Bobby Goren… I did, I withdrew the letter the following morning."

"She invited Elliot and I to diner last night, and judging by the look in his face, he didn't know she was going to tell us to stay… how does that work?"

"When she's in town and she decides she's cooking, she can invite whoever she wants. That's how it works… and it's usually at Goren's but it could be at my place, you never know for sure. Did you stay, last night?"

"Yeah... and it was really weird 'cos, I don't know, we were investigating a case and she was there just being really friendly with him and sometimes it really did look like they were flirting but-"

"It was only Rachel trying to show you how she is, how they are, how the nature of their relationship could have been misinterpreted or misunderstood?... I'm sorry; I interrupted you," Alex said, finishing Olivia's sentence and apologizing for it.

"Yeah… and then when we were in the living room, just chatting, she made me want to spill my guts out about everything, even about how I was feeling! That doesn't happen often."

"And you didn't?" Alex asked, amused. "She must have not pushed at all, otherwise you would've. She knows _just_ what questions to ask when she wants you to tell her something."

"Talking from experience?"

"Yes, actually. When I mentioned we talked a lot? It was me who did most of the talking… she asked small things and let me talk. You know the people that interrupt you when you're telling a story to tell a story of their own? Rachel's nothing like that, she'll let you talk until you think you have nothing else to say, and then she'll ask something crucial that'll get you talking again," Alex explained with a laugh.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It's been some time, yes. I have no excuse, because although things _have_ been crazy around here for a while, I've found time to sleep and do nothing for hours; only an apology. I'll have more time to write next week, so I can't premise any updates in the near future.**

While Olivia talked to Eames and Rachel talked to Elliot, Bobby Goren sat back at his desk looking at both pairs, smiling, thinking that now more people were talking, finally really talking …

_It's what she does best._

Carolyn sat at her desk too, alone, trying to understand what was going on around her. Detectives Stabler and Benson had told her that they had talked to her sister, and to the Captain, and even to Goren himself, and that there was absolutely no indication that she was being abused, or that she had ever been. She was relieved and confused and disappointed at herself for ever thinking Bobby Goren could do something like that, and she couldn't take it any more.

"Hey," she whispered, coming from behind Bobby.

Bobby turned around to face her and put his hand up to stop her from talking before him…

"Barek, you don't need to say anything," he started. He got a quizzical look from her, and before she could reply he continued. "If I weren't me and Rachel were _my_ sister, and I suddenly found out she's staying at a guy's house, a guy who is not only much elder than her but also has a reputation for his very unconventional methods – me – and I didn't know the whole story, I would have probably done what you did. So don't apologize. She's you're sister."

_I can't believe this guy! How can he be so – ugh! He could have lost his job and he's being too damn nice to me, damn it! _

"I do think you could apologize to her, though…"

"I will. But I just, you knew all morning and you didn't say anything, why?"

"It didn't matter."

"I still don't get it… I should have listened to her, and I should have come to you before going to them, and I'm very sorry for that."

"Don't worry about it, really."

* * *

When Logan appeared Alex and Olivia were still talking to each other, Elliot was talking to Bobby, and Carolyn was talking to Rachel. Everything seemed to be in order. 

"What's going on?" he asked as he approached Goren and Stabler.

"Deakins doesn't have any assignments for us, we're doing nothing… we don't even have paperwork to do."

"You don't have paperwork?" Logan asked looking at Elliot.

"We're not writing anything on Rachel… so not really."

Logan nodded and then noticed Goren staring at him. "What now?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right!"

"Okay, I realized that when Deakins introduced you to Rachel you looked like you already knew her. It's nothing; I just remembered something, that's all."

Logan said nothing. _What could I say?_ He was obviously thinking while listening to the other men's conversation… "You and her talk much? Did _you_ know before yesterday that Carolyn was her sister? Did she talk to you about her?" he finally asked, maybe too abruptly for Bobby not to notice. _Damn it…I wonder if she told him…_

_Ohhh! _"I knew she had a sister, but I didn't know it was Barek. Rachel always called her… something else." Bobby said with a smirk._ 'Well, I was actually planning to stay with Becky, just tonight, but she arrived with company…'_

_Say something! Do you, or don't you know?_

But Bobby didn't say a word; he just continued his conversation with Elliot, while Logan ran in circles in his mind. _It's not my place to say anything about anything._

_TBC..._


	11. Chapter 11

AN: It's short, and I can't guarantee you'll like this chapter, but I had to write it. Also, obviously, I'm not even near the end of the 5th season... what can I say, I started this about 5 months ago :p  
As of Tuesday I will officially be on winter break, so I'll probably write more, and update. I can't promise it'll happen next week, I'm just saying, it might. (And this is thethird and last time I'll upload this chapter, sorry if there are any more typos)

* * *

"I can't tell you what Bobby and I talk about, Becky. I can't. And I can't tell you what Alex and I talk about either. Think of me as a doctor, everything I hear is confidential, unless the rights are waved." 

"But you're not a doctor, Rachel."

"I know I'm not. It was just an analogy. Simple way to tell you I can't tell you anything we ever talked about."

"You can put her up on the stand and I'm pretty sure she'll say something very much like that…" Alex said after Carolyn's look of disappointment.

"I think I'm gonna start calling her instead of Huang, sometimes he makes me feel dumb," Olivia whispered.

"Fine!"

"Hey, don't go mad on me now!"

"But you still won't talk to me!"

"We can talk about other things, like, say, a relationship I didn't know about until you walked into your apartment the other night? Or why the change of jobs? There's plenty to talk about, and what we talked about would stay between us, unless, of course, you told me you were planning to commit a serious crime or you specifically told me it's okay to talk about it with someone or anyone else…"

"It's not okay with them?"

"They haven't said…"

"Hold it! A relationship she didn't know about until you walked into your apartment the other night? Carolyn Barek, who are you hiding?" Alex exclaimed.

"Hey, you were talking to her, eavesdropper!"

"I was, don't change the subject. Do I know this person?" Alex asked rising her eyebrows.

"I'm not going to –"

"Not here, but you're not getting out of this so easily."

* * *

"Mike," Carolyn whispered from under his chin, where her head was resting. 

"Hmm."

"Rachel said in front of Olivia and Alex that I was in a relationship, and-"

"I think Goren knows," he said suddenly, cutting her off.

"What did you do Mike? What did you say?"

"What makes you _assume_ it was me? Fine, okay. I _may_ have asked some questions a little too…abruptly."

"Mike!"

"He was giving me a look. You know, the 'I know something you don't and I won't tell you' look."

"Alex will annoy me until I tell her who I'm with; I can only take that for so long…"

"Then we tell them. It's not like they can't keep a secret."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. They were bound to find out, anyway."

TBC...


End file.
